Midnight Snack
by AnimeLoveer
Summary: Kanda gets home from a mission and everyone is asleep...and he's hungry. Who would be cooking at his hour? It's a Yullen and has Yaoi BoyxBoy read and review!


**Me:** Did you know that it's like super hard to writer from Kanda's POV for an entire story?

**Kanda:** Haha you can't write form my POV!

**Me:** Apparently I can...this story is from your POV.

**Kanda:** Hrmph!

**Me:** HaHa! So I don't own D. Gray-Man...sorry guys.

* * *

"I just got just back from the God damn mission not two fucking minutes ago and everyone's fucking sleeping! It is midnight…but still! Komui should be up with all the God damn coffee he drinks! Now how am I supposed to tell Komui there was no innocence there?" I mumbled the rant to myself as I walked through the barren halls to my room.

Once getting there I kicked my door open and walked in, closing a door behind me. I muttered a few more curses then changed into my black pajama bottoms, not wearing a shirt. I then continued to throw myself on my bed and my stomach grumbled.

I sat up, "Damn it! Now I'm turning into the fucking Moyashi!" I said and walked out of my room in my pj's and no shoes, not caring anymore.

It was almost calming, walking through the halls without that annoying Usagi jumping on me or the damn Moyashi talking to me…even if I kinda feel lonely without his voice right now. _What the fuck? No Kanda! Don't think that way…it's just the lack of sleep is all. Yeah lack of sleep!_

I turned the corner, walking into the fucking kitchen only to see the Damn Moyashi standing there…in pajama bottoms, no shirt or shoes…cooking. I froze, "What the fuck Moyashi?" I asked.

That caused the Moyashi to jump which caused whatever the Moyashi was cooking to go flying.

I felt something warm and wet to hit my chest and face, "K-Kanda! Err….hi! What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

I inspected him, he now had chocolate on his chest face and some in his hair…I chuckled, "Well, I just got back from a useless fucking mission and felt hungry. Why the fuck are you here?" I asked.

The Moyashi smiled, "I wanted something sweet! I think I'll make some cake…or cookies. What do you think?" he asked me.

"I don't fucking care what you eat. Where's the god damn soba?" I asked, stomach growling.

I turned away and started my search, trying to keep my eyes off the damn tempting Moyashi. _I swear…he does this just to tempt me. If he gets any cuter I might just jump him here and now…NO! Stop with these god damn thoughts…now is NOT the time to get a 'problem'._

I heard the Moyashi giggle, "Can't reach…just a little….HA! Oh, no!"

I turned just in time to see the bag of flour falling to the ground and explode everywhere, "Damn it!" I heard the Moyashi mumble.

Everything was covered in a thin layer of flour…including me and the Moyashi. I breathed out causing a small cloud of white to come from my mouth, "Moyashi, what did you just do?" I growled.

The Moyashi shook out the flour in his hair and burst out laughing, "I'm sorry Kanda…it's just that...your hair is covered in flour. And you just look so cu-err-unmanly like that…ha-ha!"

I looked around trying to search for something to get revenge on the Moyashi with. I spotted a bowl that was filled with, what looked to be, chocolate cake batter. With the Moyashi doubled over laughing I made my way towards it. Once it was in my hands I crept over to the Moyashi, "Hey Moyashi…" I said.

He straightened, "Yes Bakand~AH!" he screamed as I poured the contents of the bowl on his head allowing gravity to do the rest.

I stepped back, observing what I did. I had to hold back a laugh as the batter dripped down the Moyashi's hair landing on his chest, slowly running down to the edge of his pajama pants, Oh how I wanted to lick him clean…even if I did hate sweets I would happily lick _my _Moyashi clean if it meant I would get to touch his body.

I shook my head and realized I was starting to get hard. I turned away from the Moyashi, "That's what you get for being a Baka all the damn time." I said, returning to my search for something to eat.

Half-way through searching a cabinet I felt someone hugging me from behind, "Wha~?" I started as I turned.

The Moyashi was hugging me, getting my chest all dirty with cake batter, "Ha! Now what are you going to do Bakanda!" he said and stepped back.

I stared at him. There was some chocolate batter on his cheek so I wiped it off with my finger, "You had a little on your cheek." I said. I then looked him in the eyes as I slowly licked the batter off my finger then sucked on it getting all of the batter off it.

The Moyashi squirmed a little, "K-Kanda. I thought you hated sweets?" he asked quietly.

I removed my finger from my mouth with a pop, "I usually do. But when it's been on you…it tastes bearable." I said.

The Moyashi looked me up and down, "Ya know…you're really messy. You should clean up." He said and licked his lips.

I felt myself getting hard again, "Hmm, but it's your mess. You should clean it up…not me." I smirked.

The Moyashi looked at me, "Really? I can do that? You wouldn't kill me?" he asked.

I chuckled and pinned him against the wall behind him by his wrists, "Of course Moyashi…you should always clean up messes you make." I then leaned down and licked the batter off his chest.

Allen shuddered against me, "AaAaaaaHHhhhh! K-Kanda!" he cried as I licked his chest a few more times.

I looked up at him, "Yes Moyashi?" I asked moving eye level to him.

He looked at me with lust in his eyes, "How'd you find out?" he asked quietly.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Find out what?" I asked and liked the batter from his neck up to his cheek.

"Nnnhggghh. How's you find out that I like you?" he moaned at my licks.

I stopped, "You like me?" I asked.

The Moyashi went ridged, "You mean…you were just…..you just did this to tease me? You didn't know I liked you?" tears started to gather in his eyes, "Do you really not like me?"

"Moyashi…" I ground my hips into his, making him aware of my now hard member.

He moaned at the friction I caused and rolled his hips against mine, "K-K-Kanda?" his tears were leaving his eyes.

"Moyashi, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't like you." I told him.

He stared at me, "Really?"

I answered him with a passionate kiss, "Really." I told him.

I kissed him again. I waited for him to kiss back before sweeping my tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Allen hesitantly opened his mouth and I instantly dove into his moist cavern. I explored everywhere in Allen's mouth, noting slightly that he tasted sweet like the batter. Unfortunately, we are still human, and humans need oxygen so I pulled back, releasing us from our kiss.

Allen was panting, "Uh…Kanda…?" he asked between breaths.

"Yes?" I asked back leaning back down to lick his chest clean of the left over batter.

"Ahh!" he moaned as I licked over a pert nipple.

I smirked and licked his nipple once more, "You like that Moyashi?" I asked as I moved over to his over nipple licking and sucking it.

"Y-yessssss! I love it! B-but Kanda!" he moaned and leaned into me.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him, "Yes Moyashi?" I asked.

Allen blushed, "I'm all clean now…but you're still dirty. I…I want to clean up my mess. Would you let me?" he asked.

I was a little shocked, I thought Allen was innocent, "Sure Moyashi." I released his wrists and stepped back, "Clean away."

Allen hesitantly stepped towards me. His pink tongue darted out and licked some batter off my chest. His short licks soon turned into long ones and it wasn't long before I was all clean.

Once I was clean I took control again. I kissed my Moyashi and pressed him against the wall once more. Grinding our hips against one another's, feeling our members harden more and more.

I groaned against him, "So, which is closer…your room or mine?" I asked, feeling our hard members rubbing against each other's.

Allen moaned, "Yours…yours is closer! Please Kanda, I wanna go to your room now!" he begged.

I wrapped his legs around my hips and quickly made my way to my room.

Once there I quickly opened and closed the door, locking it, and throwing Allen on my bed.

I crawled on top of him and licked his left nipple rolling and pulling his right with one hand, his moans going south to my aching member. With my free hand I removed Allen's pajama bottoms and boxers, leaving him fully exposed to my eyes.

I moved my mouth down to his cock and I licked the head causing Allen to squirm and moan. I then took him entirely into my mouth and began to bob my head, lightly sucking, "K-Kanda!" he moaned as I licked him from base to tip.

I placed three fingers at his mouth, "Suck." I demanded and Allen happily obliged, taking my fingers in his mouth and lathering them in saliva.

When I deemed my fingers wet enough I took them out of Allen's mouth. I stopped my sucking on hid cock and moved between his legs, spreading them. I place a finger at his entrance and pushed into the tight heat.

"Nnnngghhh!" Allen cried, "Feels weird." Was all he said.

I pushed my finger in and out loosening the tight muscle enough to push in a second. I paused and watched Allen's face for any pain. I found none so I began thrusting my fingers in and out scissoring them as I did so. Soon I added the third and final finger.

"Ahhhh! Kanda! It feels really weird now!" He said as I started thrust my fingers in and out of him, trying to find the one spot that will change his mind…, "There!" he screamed.

I smirked, "Found it." I assaulted his prostate a few more times before pulling my fingers out completely.

I pulled my pajama bottoms and boxers off then, Allen watching me do so. When they were completely off his eyes widened, "You're so big! Is it going to fit?" he asked, blushing a little.

I laughed and kissed him, "Yes, it will fit. And it will feel so good you'll want it n you every night." I told him.

I lined up my member with his entrance, "You ready for this?" I asked.

Allen nodded and I thrusted in, completely sheathing myself in his tight virgin heat.

"Ah!" he screamed, "So full…so big…feels so good." He said.

I just waited as he adjusted to my size. Soon I felt him relax and he wriggled his hips against mine, "Kanda….Yuu…please move." He begged.

Instantly I obliged pulling out until the head was the only thing left then thrusting back in again. Each time pulling out I positioned myself to hit his prostate over and over. I slowly got faster with my thrusts.

"Harder…please! Harder Yuu!" he screamed as I hit his prostate again.

I thrusted harder, my rhythm getting more and more erratic as I was getting closer to my release. Allen was a gasping, moaning mess under me. With one hand I reached between us and started pumping him to the rhythm I was thrusting in and out of him.

"Kan…Yuu, I think I'm gonna! I'm going to cum!" Allen shouted.

I kissed him, "Then cum for me _Aren."_I told him.

Seconds later he came, shooting his cum onto out chests and into my hand, "Yu!" he screamed.

His muscles clenched around me and I could hardly take it anymore…I thrust a few more times and came inside him, "_Aren!_" I shouted.

After we came down from our orgasm highs. I pulled out of him with a wet popping noise. I placed myself next to him and kissed him gently, pulling him into my chest.

"Kanda?" I heard him whisper.

I closed my eyes, "Yes?" I asked.

"I love you…" I heard him say.

I held him tighter, "I know…and I love you. Remember your mine."

He laughed, "Yours and only yours Kanda."

And we both fell into a deep sleep, forgetting about ever being hungry that night.

* * *

**Me:** So...?

**Allen:** I think it was cute!

**Me:** Thank you Allen!

**Kanda:** ...It wasn't horrible.

**Me:** Was that a compliment?

**Allen:** I think it was! Hey Kanda...why don't you tell the lovely readers?

**Kanda:** Che, Reveiw and tell her if she's any good...also she is writing a story about if I had a younger sister.

**Allen:** It's called Kanda's Little Sister? I think it's good!

**Me:** But anyway...you shold read it sometime!


End file.
